


Commitment

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Will wants to take his relationship with Ethan to the next level so he asks him to move in with him
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Commitment

Will obviously really liked Ethan otherwise he wouldn’t have let the relationship gone on as long as it has 

Ethan has already been introduced to Wills daughter and he was surprised when Will disclosed to her that he was his boyfriend 

“I see a future with you”Will said to him 

“Really you do?”Ethan asked him 

“You spend too much time here plus you practically live here”Will looked over at him 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”Ethan asked him 

“You don’t need to say yes right away”Will told him 

“You’re serious about this”Ethan says 

“I don’t really do this with anyone”Will referred to sharing his heart and vulnerability 

“Little by Little”Ethan broke the silence 

“Not a no but not a yes”Will paced back and forth 

“Living together that’s a big commitment”Ethan laughed nervously 

“I am fully invested in you and this relationship”Will states 

“I know it’s not easy for you to open up”Ethan says 

“You’ve taught me so much about myself”Will grabbed his hand 

“Let’s see how it goes”Ethan replies 

“You’re willing to give me a chance?”Will asked him 

“When I think about it you’re the only one I’d rather have by my side”Ethan hugged him


End file.
